


Gregor and the Return of the Warrior

by haloburns



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: (badly), Ares lived, Gregor has PTSD and he deals with it, Other, Post-War, based on an AU I created, everyone is older than in the original novel bc thats fucking cruel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: Gregor's PTSD grows as he does, memories of war and a world without light haunting him. Despite his parents wishes, he returns to the Underland.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Gregor was seventeen when he first fell, making him eighteen during the war, and then nineteen when he returns.

Gregor opens his eyes to a familiar room. His face falls as his eyes register plaster instead of stone. His feet touch carpet instead of marble, and Gregor starts at the odd feeling. The closest thing to carpet he had felt in years was the moss in the jungle as they searched for a cure for the plague.

He stared for a few moments at the cuts on his legs and feet before standing to dress. Overland clothes felt rough against his skin after months in the silkiness of Underland fashion. His shirts were too tight across his arms, but he ignored it. He actually liked the bulk he’d gained in the Underland, even though it was useless in New York. The muscle he gained while fighting stayed with him even after he graduated high school. He had become a social outcast after returning from the war, because he came back from a long, unexplained absence, his body and mind scarred beyond most people’s recognition.

He quit band, because the saxophone didn’t offer the same sort of relief for him anymore. Track and field allowed him to use a little of his Rager abilities and feel less useless in the Overland. Eventually, he turned to martial arts and break dancing, trying to escape the darkness in his head. It helped, for a while. But nothing took his mind off things like flying with Ares. He hadn’t seen him in a while, though; Ares had been gravely wounded in the last battle between the rats and Underlanders, but he had miraculously pulled through.

When and his family had returned to the Overland, his parents were furious. He was covered in scars and barely talked or ate. Even though the Underland caused him immense pain, he still yearned to go back where he was wanted, though the warrior was dead. His parents had grounded him from the Underland, unfortunately. He obeyed.

For a while.


	2. Ares the Gnawer

Lizzie had brought home rats. Three rats.

A small, bluish-gray rat she named Twitchtip.

A larger, duller rat dubbed Ripred.

A large, black rat.

“His name’s Ares,” she said, holding him out to Gregor. The rat looked at him solemnly. “Mom said I could get him for you. The lady at the store said he’s stubborn and sassy, and I thought he was perfect.”

Gregor stared at the rat, unable to form words. His fingers found the small bat Boots had given him in his pocket and his heart leapt into his throat. He missed his bat greatly. It had been so long.

Lizzie forced the fuzzy, black rat into his hands and he curled up into Gregor’s cupped hands. Without a word, he stumbled to his room, the small animal snoozing in the warmth of his hands. As he sank onto his bed, the rat shuffled around and was once again looking at Gregor.

“I miss my bond,” he said quietly to him. He squeaked in return. The sleek black fur and intelligent black eyes made his heart ache for the low, comforting rumble of Ares’ laugh, for the wind through his hair, falling and knowing Ares is there to catch him.

Lizzie’s knock interrupted his thoughts.

“Hey, Gregor, I came to bring you more of Ares’ things. I got a leash for him, his cage, lots of food and bedding and a few toys. Are...Are you okay?” she asked, looking up from the bag in her hand.

“Uh, yeah, I am. Thanks, Lizzie. This really means a lot,” he said, smiling up at her. She smiled back and deposited the bag beside Gregor before leaving and shutting his door quietly. 

Hours passed as the two played and napped. Gregor went to dinner after feeding Ares, his heart squeezing as he remembered meals with his flier. Gregor returned to his room to find Ares staring at him, patiently waiting for... _something_. Looking at the leash, Gregor chewed his lip. He knew he shouldn't. His parents had told him he was never allowed to return, and with good reason. But he missed flying. And Ares. And Luxa. And, even though he would never mention it, Ripred.

A few hours wouldn’t be too bad… Right?

* * *

“Mom, Dad, I’m going out for a bit! Don’t wait up for me!” Gregor said, heading out the door with Ares the gnawer on his shoulder, leash firmly in place. Without an answer, he quickly dashed out the door.

A quick jog to Central Park later, he stood in front of the stone. With some effort, he pushed it open and started into the opening. Even without his echolocation, he was able to find his way down. He'd been down this way many times and memory took over. In a few minutes, he came to the edge of the tunnel. Ares the gnawer squeaked and Gregor sighed, the small sound bouncing around and Gregor saw the stairs further up the tunnel and the abyss below him.

Gregor moved back a few paces, the scuff of his shoes showing him his surroundings again.

He took a deep breath, and on the exhale...

Gregor jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm sorry these are short, but im writing really quickly and i have homework to do that im not doing, so theres that too. hopefully i can start writing longer stuff soon. this probably wont be very long tho


	3. The Gang's All Here

As he fell, he realized the stupidity of what he had just done. Jumping was stupid. Ares didn’t know he was going to be here, so why would Gregor just leap into the abyss? It was a habit he had developed, one he should never have developed, but he missed it. Free falling, but knowing someone is there for you. Someone will catch you.

Though he knew he was probably sailing towards his death, Gregor couldn’t be bothered. He felt bad for his family though, and Ares the gnawer. Guilt panged him as he realized he had just abandoned his family on a whim and he might die. So _stupid_ , he berated himself.

A _whoosh_ in Gregor’s ear made him turn his head. Another whoosh quickly followed the first.

“Overlander,” purred a familiar voice. Gregor broke into a giant grin.

“Flier,” he responded, settling gently on his bat’s back. “It’s good to see you, Ares.” While the two exchanged biting comments often, Gregor really did love his bond. Ares meant the world to him, and he knew his bond felt the same way.

“And it is always good to see you, Gregor.” His fingers dug into Ares’ fur and his body leaned forward and without a word, Ares shot off.

Corkscrews, loops, dives. Ares and Gregor played through the air, Gregor’s laughter and Ares’ quiet chuffs reverberating off the walls, painting a picture of his surroundings. They were close to Regalia now, but Gregor couldn’t find himself sad. True, he had missed Ares, but he had missed the Underlanders as well.

What seemed like too soon, Ares landed in the Great Hall, much to the surprise of those in the hall. Gregor slid from Ares the Flier’s back, Ares the gnawer clinging to his shoulder, the leash wrapped safely around Gregor’s wrist.

“Warrior? Is that...Gregor? Gregor has returned!” The cry went up around the Great Hall before carrying through the halls. He told them to make everyone wait while he bathed and changed clothes.

“The war might be over,” he whispered to his friend, “but there are still enemies and I’d rather not take any chances.” Ares nodded because he completely understood. The war was hard on all of them, and that fear just doesn’t disappear overnight.

“Now, Ares, I would like you to meet my new friend, Ares the gnawer,” Gregor said, turning to look at his bond. He tried to suppress laughter, but it failed when Ares looked affronted.

“Lizzeh bought him for me because she knows I miss you,” he explained, sincere in every word. Still, Ares the Flier huffed as Gregor set the gnawer on his back. As he turned to head towards the bathroom, as had become routine, he heard Ares whisper something to the smaller Ares. It was then followed by a squeak his bond would never admit to. Gregor turned around to see him rubbing his nose, the rodent looking smug under him.

Gregor laughed and disappeared around a bend.

* * *

His hands traced the stone walls, memories floating past him. His innocent prophecy fulfilling days. The less innocent days of the war. He forced himself away from those thoughts because they always ended in a downward spiral and a panic attack no one seemed able to save him from.

The halls were empty as he made his way to the bathrooms. Once there, he folded his clothes in the locker room type area. Walking into the adjoining room, he relaxed as he stepped into the bath. He quickly rinsed off the Overland smell and stepped from the bath. Mysteriously, his clothes were missing, Underland clothes sitting right where his Overland clothes had been. A fond smile slid across his face at the familiar routine. The clothes felt ridiculously comfortable after wearing his rough jeans and t-shirt all day.

Amazing smells drifted from the Great Hall and Gregor couldn’t help but salivate at his other favorite part of this routine: the food. When he entered, his heart about burst from his chest. Howard. Viktor. Hazard. Mareth. Nerissa. Perdita. Aurora. Euripides. Nike. His eyes flicked between all of them, before finally landing on the odd pair off to the side. Luxa and Ripred.

“It’s about time you showed up, pup, this one,” he said, his tail jerking to point at Luxa, “hasn’t shut up about you since you left.”

“Good to see you, Ripred,” he said, a smile stretching across his face.

“Gregor,” Luxa said in a regal tone. She had grown just as much as he had since he’d left the Underland, and carried a more queenly air than before.

“Luxa,” he responded in kind. He expected no more than that, but in typical Luxa fashion, she defied all expectations. Despite her heavier dress, she took off at a run towards Gregor, arms outstretched at the last moment to wrap him in a huge hug.

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered.

“I missed you too,” he whispered back before pulling away. They beamed at each other for a moment before Ripred’s loud gagging tore them apart.

“Can we eat now?” he asked, looking pointedly at Gregor. He mock-bowed at his mentor, waving his hands towards the table.

“After you, Ripred.” The rat sneered and Gregor laughed, walking towards Ares to collect the miniature gnawer from Ares.  
  
Everyone took their seats, the bats taking a metaphorical seat, and they quickly dug in.  Gregor refrained from moaning at the taste of the food; he’d almost forgotten how good the food here was.

“How is Boots?” Luxa asked, leaning over to talk to him.

“She’s good, she’s getting so big. It was kinda weird coming here without her, actually.” Another pang of guilt went through him as he had left his family with little explanation.

“What made you jump into a hole without knowing Ares was there?” Howard asked, a small smile on his face, attempting to be polite. His tone was less polite. Howard knew, probably better than most at home, Gregor's intruding thoughts about giving it all up and moving on. Sometimes for good, and sometimes just that place. Gregor pushed his food around his plate for a minute, thinking about which one he wanted when he jumped.

“It was a really stupid idea,” he conceded but turned to look at Ares. “How did you know I was going to be there?” Gregor thought Nerissa had seen him coming somehow, but the embarrassed look the entire table shared told him a different story. After several rounds of “Guys, what am I missing?”, they finally relented.

“Your bond has been spending hours at the park entrance, waiting for you to show up,” Ripred said, but Luxa’s ‘really?’ look told Gregor that Ripred had missed him too.

“I have spent so many hours at Central Park just staring at the stone, knowing what was there, what was waiting for me, but I couldn’t leave my family… I couldn’t put them through that again,” he said quietly. He pushed his plate away from him, guilt taking the place of hunger in his stomach. The food no longer felt appetizing.

“Gregor… Not that we don’t enjoy your company, but why did you come back?” If anyone else but Viktor had spoken, Gregor would have been offended. But he knew the older man had his best interests at heart and was truly concerned with Gregor’s lack of planning and his highly risky jump into the void leading to the Underland.

“Honestly? I missed everything about this place. Flying, especially. When Lizzie brought me the rat named Ares, I--”

“Wait, what?” Ripred looked up with shrimp and cream around his face.

“...Lizzie bought me a black rat named Ares.” At that moment, the tiny gnawer crawled over Ares’ head, his blue harness still on. Ripred guffawed and the whole table fell into laughter. It was a sound he missed, one that had been missing since before the war.

“It’s good to be back,” Gregor said to himself, but Luxa looked at him, her purple eyes intense.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she whispered back and he smiled, a smile wider than any he’d had since he’d first fallen. It was good to be _home_.


	4. PTSF (Post Traumatic Stress Flying)

Once the meal was over, every moved to the Arena and excitement flooded Gregor. He would get to show off with Ares, something they were both good at. Ares flew him to the Arena and Gregor hunkered down against his back. It only took one look over his wing for Ares’ eyes to flicker with mischief. He felt the shift in Ares, the subtle imperceptible shift, before Ares dipped his wing and went into a barrel roll. Gregor laughed and threw his arms out to his side, tilting his head back. He knew an inexperienced flyer would topple from his back, but he and Ares had been to hell and back together.

His parents had banned him from the Underland for his safety and mental wellbeing. But he felt the lightest he had since the war ended because he was flying. Gregor imagined the feats he and Ares could do, the incredible things they could accomplish in the air. _God,_ he missed flying.

The quiet squeak startled him out of day dream. Ares the Gnawer had slipped from Gregor’s pocket and was currently free falling towards the Arena floor.

“Ares!” Both the bat and the rat looked at him. The rat looked terrified, but Gregor’s bond knew exactly what to do. His wings tucked against him and he sped to catch the gnawer. The terrified creature landed softly on Ares’ back, between Gregor’s knees. Immediately, Gregor scooped him into his hands and set the shaking rat onto his shoulder.

Gregor shook his head hard, shaking the fear from his body. He had forgotten the rat was with him in his excitement to fly.

“I’m sorry, little guy,” he whispered. The rat squeaked in his ear and nuzzled his face. A smile ghosted across his face and he turned his face to look at the fuzzy creature in time to see Ares G. take off at a run and leap off Gregor’s shoulder.

One of the other bats flying around the Arena caught the flying rat just in time for him to jump off and land on another bat’s back. Unbidden, a memory floated to Gregor’s mind. When they had first visited Underland and were attempting to persuade bats to join their quest, Boots had been tossed over a cliff in time for the bats to catch her. He’d been angry, because he didn’t want to get used to the Underland, didn’t want Boots to think it was okay to jump from great heights because a bat wouldn’t always be there to catch her.

His laugh was more bitter than he expected. Who knew how drastically his life would have changed. Below him, Luxa and the rest were planning to play the same game they had the day he arrived. Gregor whispered something to Ares. His bond dipped his wings close to his body and they dove for the center of the Arena. Gently, Ares fluttered to the ground. Gregor was off his back before his bond’s feet touched the ground.

“Luxa,” he said, her name more of a command than a suggestion. She walked over to him, a wrinkle in her brow.

“Gregor, what’s wrong?” Her voice was quiet, hidden from the curious Underlanders around her.

“I...I need to go flying with Ares. I need something more than games, right now, Luxa.” He paused and her face clouded slightly. Realizing the implications of what he said, he hurried to correct himself.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Luxa, I just feel like I need to do something more… I don’t know, just, more.” Luxa stared at him for a few more minutes, her violet eyes searching his.  After a minute, she nodded.

“I understand, Gregor. I really do.” She offered him a small smile and she stuck her hand out. Gregor set Ares G. in her hand and smiled his thanks. He turned on his heel and strode towards Ares, climbing his side quickly. Without a word, Ares took to the air, his powerful wings pumping air hard. He ignored the image of Luxa staring after him, arms crossed and worry etched into her face, as he and Ares winged towards the edge of the city.

* * *

“What is on your mind, Gregor?” Ares said, his voice low in the tunnels around them. Gregor watched Ares’ voice bounce off the walls, thinking about what he wanted to say.

“I’ve missed everything about the Underland. Flying, the crystals lighting everything, even Ripred. And… things aren’t easy back home.” He whispered the last part, memories ripping through him. Nightmares of losing Ares, of himself dying, the words of the bonding ceremony mocking him. Dreams of those who loved laying dead as the Bane roared above them. Panic started to creep into his chest before Ares chuffed softly and pulled Gregor from his own head. Without a word, he hunkered onto Ares’ back, pressing his face into his friend’s soft black fur. The familiar smell and feel helped ground Gregor in the moment, keeping him from spiraling.

“I understand. I too have had similar problems. Sleeping with the other bats helps, but we all have nightmares, even some of the young ones... There are some nights the entire palace stays awake, haunted by the war.” His words hung heavy between them. He knew insomnia all too well. Nightmares were bad, but the inability to sleep for fear of another attack... Those were the worst of all.Gregor’s words sounded loud, even though his voice was barely above a whisper.

Gregor’s words sounded loud, even though his voice was barely above a whisper, “How do we move on?”

“We keep doing what we’re doing,” Ares said in a determined voice. “We look to others for comfort. We will not let our memories overwhelm us and we continue to live our lives.” Though Ares’ words should have been comforting and rouse him to higher spirits, Gregor felt more despair flood his system. He would have to go home eventually and his entire support network would be underground, away from him again. Forbidden.

“Can we just fly, for a little bit?” Gregor asked, sitting up straighter. Ares turned back and that mischief was back in his eyes. Gregor smirked and stood up slowly. His first few steps were slow and deliberate but he took off running off his bond’s back. He dove into the blackness, turning over himself in a lazy flip. Once he righted himself, Ares landed under him, the impact soft. Before he had fully resettled, he leaned hard to the right and Ares turned around in the large open cave and set off in a series of spins and dives, Gregor’s heart soaring with him.

For what seemed like hours, they flew. Aerobatic feats that even Luxa couldn’t compete with. Daring dips and beautiful swoops. Anything and everything they could think of, killing time and repressing memories. Here, Gregor felt safe. But as Ares winged back to Regalia, Gregor knew he would have to return eventually. His family would panic and he would cause his mother pain and his father might revert and Boots needed him… With an angry sigh, he sank into Ares fur, rolling onto his back.

“I want to live here permanently,” he whispered. Ares snapped his wings out, halting their current pace. They hung suspended in the air, Ares' wings not making a sound as they held them aloft.

“What?” Ares' voice was filled with disbelief. Gregor was always the one to suggest going home, for his family's sake. Whether he wanted to or not.

“I want to live _here_ , Ares. The Overland has nothing for me anymore. No friends, no happiness. You said earlier to look to others for comfort, and these people in Regalia _are_ my comfort.” Ares made a choked noise, close to a scoff. “Ares, I’ve made up my mind. I’m staying.”

"Your family," Ares started.

"They'll miss me, but I'll explain to them why I'm leaving. This is what's right for me now. They can't stop me." Ares’ responding huff was full of anger, but Gregor didn’t have the emotional energy to deal with it.

“Just get us back to the Arena,” Gregor commanded Ares through gritted teeth.

* * *

When they returned, Luxa invited him to play a game. He quickly caught onto the rules and soon he and his friends were whirling through the air, laughing and throwing and catching. It was nice to do something _normal_ for once. _Most people wouldn’t consider this normal_ , Gregor thought to himself but he didn’t care. This was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

In the middle of a throw, the bats stopped where they were. Gregor caught the ball with an _oof_ and turned to where the  bats were looking. It was the entrance he and Boots had come through with the Crawlers. His heart thudded heavily in his chest and he hoped history wasn’t about to repeat itself. He couldn’t handle another war.

Instead, he heard familiar voices. He heard the familiar clicks of the Crawlers and the word “Princess.”

Boots was here. With… Mrs. Cormaci?

Ares dipped immediately and Gregor leapt from his back, somersaulting down to the green.

“Boots!” He said, running towards her. _She shouldn’t be here!_ He thought. Boots grinned at him and hugged him tightly when he scooped her into his arms.

“Mrs. Cormaci, what are you doing here?” Gregor asked her in a tight voice. He tried to keep his voice polite, knowing how much Mrs. Cormaci had done for him and his family in the height of the war.

“Well, I went out with Boots since you had decided to take a vacation, and she lead me downstairs and through a grate in the laundry room! Imagine my surprise when we land in the midst of giant cockroaches, calling Boots ‘Princess’ and her happily responding to them. They mentioned you and started walking and it was all I could do to keep up!” She huffed and Gregor smiled slightly. Of course she would struggle. He had when he first came here, and he had been a runner at the time.

Gregor turned slightly to see Luxa landing on the green and walking to stand beside him.

“I’m Luxa, Queen of Regalia. It’s an honor to meet you,” Luxa said, bowing slightly to the older woman. Gregor had told Luxa all about Mrs. Cormaci’s help and Luxa had declared the woman a hero for keeping Gregor and his family alive during the turmoil in the Underland.

“I’ve never met a queen before,” Mrs. Cormaci said delicately before smiling. “It’s nice to meet you, dear.” Behind them, Boots was flying on the bats, tumbling from their backs like Ares the Gnawer hours ago.

Luxa invited her to dinner and Gregor’s  It was time for dinner, and Gregor was starving. Everyone loaded onto the fliers, Boots and Mrs. Cormaci on Ares.

“Hold on, Boots,” he reminded her. She was sat between him and Mrs. Cormaci and nodded obediently but Gregor wrapped his arm around her anyway.

“Alright, Ares, let’s fly high,” he said, patting his friend’s side. A few powerful pumps of his wings and they were in the air. Boots laughed, and Gregor smiled at the feeling. Mrs. Cormaci gripped Ares’ fur tightly, to which he purred, “You don’t need to hold so tightly, Overlander, I will not let you fall.”

“It’s okay, Mrs. Cormaci. It’s a little scary at first, but they won’t drop you. If you fall, a bat will catch you. They even threw Boots off a cliff once to demonstrate this fact to me.” Her horrified face gleaned a quiet giggle from Gregor.

“It was horrifying, and I said some pretty mean things after. But the Fliers have always been there for me, Mrs. Cormaci. And while you’re here, they’ll do the same for you.” He thought she hadn’t heard him, but he saw the tension leave her shoulders slowly. By the time they had reached the Great Hall, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Gregor pulled Boots from Ares’ back and helped Mrs. Cormaci down when there was a faint rustle as another bat landed in the Great Hall. He turned around in time to see Miravet, Solovet’s sister who runs the armory, slide from her small, creme and brown marbled bat. They greeted each other in the typical Underland manner before she turned to speak to Ares. She did a double take when she met Mrs. Cormaci’s eyes. Her usually composed face broke. An unnamable expression crossed her face and her voice barely came above a whisper.

“Sister?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is having the two ares weird or just confusing????


End file.
